


Грани

by Herber_baby17



Category: Under the Dome - Stephen King
Genre: Canon - Book, F/M, M/M, Necrophilia, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, delusional state of mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды у Младшего сильно болела голова...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грани

**Author's Note:**

> Ну поехали. Не ставлю заветные ау и оос, потому что в книге было упоминание о сексуальных контактах с телами девушек уже после смерти, как и о том, что Младшему после таких "визитов" было явно лучше, и конечно же, Барби всегда и во всем виноват.  
> Книга в миллион раз выигрывает у сериала, за такой накал страстей, и уж, тем более, продуманность и выверенность в деталях.

_\- Ты сыграешь свою роль? Ты и твои друзья? Френки? Картер и Сирлс?_

Ты сыграешь свою роль?

Голос  отца гремел в голове Младшего. Головная боль вернулась. Она вернулась, и Младшему хотелось достать свой пистолет и избавить себя от мучений. Хотелось напоследок забрать кого-нибудь  с собой, утянуть в адскую глубину красного марева боли.  

***

Для середины октября этот вечер выдался не бывало теплым, даже по меркам Честерс-Милла. Младший устало сидел на лавочке в городском парке недалеко от Церкви Христа. День был муторным и чрезвычайно богатым на события. Теперь-то,  у них вряд ли еще случится тихий,  мирный денек в небольшом городке. Младший это понимал, это шептали ему девочки в кладовой. Его девочки вообще, на удивление, стали такими понимающими. Правда, с недавних пор в их интимную компанию затесался  пастор божий. Младший никогда не был религиозным (в отличие от  своего отца) и потому просто скинул брезентовый мешок в самый дальний угол, оставив благоговейный трепет тем, кто верит в загробную жизнь. Пастор и при жизни не очень-то подходил для иллюстрации идеального проповедника, так чего уж говорить о том, что стало после. В конце концов, там ему самое место. А то он помешает Младшему водить разговоры с его девочками. Ведь они стали ему так необходимы, в последнее время. “Жизненно необходимы”, подумал Младший. Несмотря на извращенный черный комизм ситуации, это действительно работало. Мучительные приступы головной боли становились терпимее лишь после визита в кладовую МакКейнов. Это ничего, он даже привык и полюбил запах. Этот тягучий, удушающий тошнотворно-сладкий запах  тлена и разложения. Он действительно начал нравится Младшему, но с ним следовало что-нибудь сделать, иначе его ненадежный приют  раскроют. Только не сейчас. Не когда он нашел единственное эффективное средство от всего, что его бесило и выводило из себя. В конце концов, как там говорилось в старом поверье? Даже мертвый лев принесет гораздо больше пользы, чем живой пес[1]. Девочки вдруг стали неким подобием Доктора Хауса, только в области психологии.

Младший жалел, что не может оставаться с ними подольше. В первую ночь Купола, он долго ворочался в кровати, пока не обнаружил, что сон к нему не придет. Он думал прогуляться в городском парке, а ноги сами унесли его к дому МакКейнов. А дальше он уже и сам не помнил, как оказался рядом с девочками. Тогда они просто «поговорили». Головная боль ушла. На следующее утро настроение Младшего было настолько радужным, что его не смогли испортить ни новость о ракете, ни гребанный алкоголик. Ни чертов повар.

Особенно повар.

Этот Ба-а-арби.

Младший зажмурился. Перед глазами танцевала красная точка. Первый признак надвигающейся мигрени. Чертов Ба-а-арби. Он даже подумать о нем не мог без злости и боли. И даже здесь он умудрился вмешаться во все. Мало ему было парковки? Хотя, больше всего тогда досталось ему и его компании, Младший упорно не сознавался, что его отношение к чертовому Ба-а-рби стало больше похожим на одержимость. Хотелось взять этого Ба-а-арби и…

Что и? Раздавить голову, точно орех, голыми руками? Вкатать в асфальт? Он хотел видеть гребанного повара извивающимся. Стонущим. Взмокшим. Надрывно произносящим его имя…

От этого такого внезапного перепада эмоций Младший дернулся, в виске мгновенно отозвалась глухая вспышка боли. Она начала набирать силу, но молодой человек не обращал на нее никакого внимания. Он был потрясен своим желанием. Он хотел, чтобы Ба-а-арби стонал его имя? Мокрый и извивающийся от страсти под ним? От страсти? Младший зажмурился, и воображение мигом дополнило все нужной картинкой в голове. В паху резко потяжелело, виски уже ломило от боли. Этот гребанный Ба-а-арби. Он даже в его воображении умудрился все испортить!

Младший устало помассировал переносицу, потом виски и лоб. Как это его достало! Этот гребанный город с его проблемами, с его куполом, все эти никчемные люди вокруг него. Он поднялся с лавочки и побрел в сторону церкви. За ней располагался дом МакКейнов. Девочки расскажут ему, как поступать с Ба-а-арби. Он зашел с черного хода, как обычно, и сразу же направился в чулан. Запахи были сильными и стойкими, но не резкими. В кладовой, мельком взглянув на девочек, уютно прислонившихся друг к другу, он нашел освежитель с запахом яблока и корицы. Несмотря на то, что Младший с детства терпеть не мог корицу, ему пришлось распылить содержимое по всему дому. Нельзя, чтобы подозрительный запах сорвал все планы на его девочек, на Ба-а-арби.

Лучи закатного солнца пробивались сквозь щель задернутых штор, пронзая гостиную красными ножами света. Младший остановился, потрясенный тем, что увидел. У кладовки лучи обрывались, словно дальше лежало  другое королевство. Его личное королевство мрака. Головная боль немного стихла. У него даже настроение приподнялось. Он любил символы. Будто весь город отступал перед ним, перед его девочками. И правильно, он это заслужил, он заслужил немного отдыха.

И в таком чудесном расположении духа, он ступил в кладовую. Там, в полумраке ему ухмылялись его дамы. Он обнял их стылые, одутлые тела. Рука Доди скользнула по его плечу, обжигая ледяным прикосновением. Словно говоря, ну что ты, мы не бросим тебя, дурачок. Младший расплылся в улыбке. Его умные девочки. Они творят чудеса с ним и его болью. Он зажмурился, представив перед собой Ба-а-арби. Вместо привычной злости вдруг накатило желание. Может причиной стала удивительно мягкая грудь Энджи, упирающаяся в него? Может морозное касание пальцев Доди в этот утомительно жаркий день? Может потому что Ба-а-арби никак не шел у него из головы? В конечном счете, Младший уже и не мог вспомнить отдельных деталей того вечера. Красное марево боли отпустило его. Не полностью, он чувствовал, как адский оркестр жуткой мигрени перешел с духовых на струнные. И похоть захлестнула его тело. Тела девочек были мягкие, податливые, невероятно гибкие, ледяные. Если Младший и обращал внимание на запах, то чисто механически. Ему было невыносимо жарко, пот лился с него ручьями, и он никак не мог остынуть. Когда Энджи (а он начал с нее, потому что претензий к ней было больше) стала горячей, ему пришлось переключиться на Доди. Только вот Младший не видел ни Энджи, ни Доди, перед глазами стояло  ухмыляющееся лицо Дэйла Барбары, ставшего широко известным всему Честерс-Миллу ,как Барби.

_Ба-а-арби._

А я буду твоим Кеном, злорадно ухмыляясь, подумал Младший. Он взглянул вниз и увидел, как его длинные бледные пальцы жадно стискивают не талию мертвой девушки, а узкие бедра подтянутого молодого мужчины. Такого красивого, когда он закусывает свою пухлую нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать рвущийся из груди гортанно-низкий стон удовольствия. То, как его глаза смотрят на него, возбуждает Младшего еще больше. В этом долгом взгляде есть все то, в чем он так отчаянно нуждался в последнее время – мольба, жажда, желание и ненависть. Дикая смесь эмоций подхлестывает его, жгучим ядом расползающаяся по всему телу, отравляя своей привязанностью, этой жесткой извращенной пародией на любовь. Младший хочет, чтобы все стоны принадлежали ему, чтобы он тоже принадлежал ему – полностью, весь, без остатка. Он не любит ни с кем делиться и это то, немногое, в чем он полностью согласен со своим отцом. Поэтому, он вытягивает руку и проводит по сухим губам подушечкой большого пальца. Прикосновение кажется ему таким колким, электрическим, что ему хочется мгновенно одернуть руку. Вместо этого, он продолжает – мягко проводит пальцем, словно стирая невидимое пятно. А потом, с удивлением даже для самого себя, проталкивает палец глубже, в манящую темноту рта. От  накрывших его ощущений хочется взлететь, улететь в космос, когда палец обхватывают податливо-мягкие губы, кончик языка робко касается подушечки пальца. Все это смешивается в какой-то ядерный коктейль чувств, эмоций, ожидания и напряжения. Этот рот вытворяет с ним нереальные вещи. Младший даже представить не может, что было бы, окажись на месте пальца что-нибудь другое. Куда более чувствительная часть тела. Он тяжело сглатывает, когда Ба-а-арби произносит его имя, растягивая гласные на его манер – _Мла-а-а-адший._

Это оказывается настолько ошеломляющим, что у него немеют пальцы ног и приятно покалывает поясница. Он кончает долгой, вязкой струей с протяжным, полузадушенным стоном. Так могла бы скулить собака в доме, если бы их было достаточно много в городе.  Ноги подгибаются, и Младший валится на пол, тяжело выдыхая горячий застоявшийся воздух в комнате. Этот великий миг между удовольствием после хорошего секса и болезненным приземлением в нудной реальности.  Делать ничего не хочется, но валяться здесь он тоже не может,  поэтому приходится собрать все свои силы, привести себя в порядок. И, лишь затем, отсалютовав преподобному двумя пальцами (на девочек он не смотрит, потому что боится, что иллюзия от «терапии» исчезнет, как пена в шипучке), он выходит и запирает кладовую. На всякий. Он не хочет даже думать  о том, откуда в доме МакКейн почти на каждой двери есть замок. Теперь, это точно его не касается. После изнурительного «разговора» с девочками, ему катастрофически нужен сон. Со службы его отпустили, никто и не подумает искать его, а если и да, то явно не здесь. В любом другом месте, но никак не в доме бывшей девушки его друга.

Он плюхается на диван, все шторы задернуты, его никто не увидит, зато он слышит, как мимо проходит молодая пара с детьми. Видимо, это та отмороженная парочка, которую они с Френком выгнали из коттеджа, а дети, что идут рядом, по всей видимости, те голодные малыши, которых они нашли чуть позже. Мальчика почти не слышно, зато девушка и девочка радостно смеются и продолжают весело разговаривать. Сквозь закрытые глаза Младший чувствует, как губы против его воли растягиваются в улыбке. Он не настолько жестокий и бесчувственный монстр, и он рад, что за детьми есть, кому присмотреть. Эта парочка больше похожа на озабоченных подростков, но это лучше чем умереть от голода в одиноком пустом доме. Голоса стихают у соседнего дома. Значит, теперь придется быть осторожнее.

***

Теперь они проживали свои тихие размеренные жизни со скоростью день за несколько лет или даже десяток лет. Каждый день под куполом несчастные жители познавали свои новые грани. Грани, которые есть в каждом человеческом существе. Грани, которые переступить в цивилизованном мире запрещают моральные и человеческие законы, но их не существует, когда твой город накрывает неизвестный барьер, и ты остаешься наедине с монстрами, одевшими на себя кожу твоих соседей, твоих родных, друзей. Никто не спасет тебя. Никто не придет к тебе на помощь. Ты не мысль в галактическом скоплении звезд, ты реальный, ты настоящий. И боль твоя не выдумка, она тоже настоящая. Она такая сильная, что тебе кажется, еще чуть-чуть и все. Черта пройдена.

Боль Младшего была похожа на детскую игрушку – калейдоскоп. Переворачиваешь трубочку, и на экране расцветает новый узор – яркий и необычный. Только в отличие от детской игрушки, он не мог прекратить смотреть эти узоры-воспоминания, наполовину смешанные с фантазиями и выдумками умирающего мозга. И теперь, он коротал время, сидя на жестком деревянном стуле у распахнутого окна в больничной палате. Ему чудились забавные картины. Будто на парковке за ним пристально следила пара ярко-голубых глаз. Когда желтое свечение луны озарило территорию, прилегающую к больнице, он увидел большого волка с армейскими жетонами на шее.

“Давай поиграем,” усмехнулся юноша, облизнув сухие губы, растянувшиеся в гротескно-клоунской ухмылке.

  


* * *

[1] Даже мертвый лев принесет, видимо, гораздо больше пользы, чем живой пес – парафраз  библейского выражения «…и псу живому лучше, нежели мертвому льву» (Книга Екклесиаста,9:4) Младший перепутал не специально, а случайно, что еще раз подтверждает серьезность его болезни.


End file.
